<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Felix and Cats by SilverWolf96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830004">Of Felix and Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96'>SilverWolf96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A week of Felix 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A cat - Freeform, Black Cat - Freeform, Felix likes cats, Felixweek, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix likes cats. Enough to let one interrupt his training. Sylvain shows up, and notices some resemblance between Felix and the feline. <br/>Day 2 of Felix week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A week of Felix 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Felix and Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong><br/>Felix likes cats. So, when a cat interrupts his training one morning, what else can he do but sit around for a bit and pet her. It’s what you do with cats, after all. Also, Sylvain is there too.<br/>I’m... not really sure where I was going with this...<br/>(Cats) It’s just one cat really, but I hope it still counts.<br/>Enjoy, and let me know what you think!<br/></strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Felix and the cat</h3><p>Felix is at the training ground, as usual. The sun is just peeking over the horizon, so it’s still a bit chilly, not that he really notices it or cares about it. He’s just used to the cold, seeing as Faerghus is usually far colder than the monastery is. He’s just starting his daily training, picking out a training sword and starts with some stretching to warm up before doing anything else. </p><p>It’s very quiet this time of the day, the only noise being the wing, the birds and the occasional guard passing by. Most other students, and teachers for that matter, are still asleep at this time. This is Felix’s favourite time to train, when he gets the most of his training, since there’s no one to interrupt or disturb him. Most people have started to understand he doesn’t like being disturbed when training, but some haven’t really gotten the note. Or they just don’t care. </p><p>He is soon interrupted from his warm-up by a curious “Meow?” </p><p>When he turns to look where the noise came from, he sees a familiar scrawny, shaggy black cat. She’s one of the many cats that live in the monastery, so seeing her isn’t surprising or anything. This cat in particular is one that often shows up wherever Felix is, wanting for company and scratches. It might also have something to do with the fact that Felix always gives her some kind of treat if he has anything edible with him. </p><p>“I don’t have anything for you today,” Felix tells the cat as it walks up to him and sniffs his hand. She still purrs as he strokes her back and scratches her behind the ears, seemingly satisfied with his company and attention. Soon she climbs into his lap and makes herself comfortable as he keeps stroking her. </p><p>The cat does not belong to Felix, regardless of what people seem to think. This one just seems to like Felix more than other people, or other cats for that matter. But people have gotten the impression this cat belongs to Felix, since she likes him and spends a lot of time with him. </p><p><em>At least she’s good Company</em>, he thinks as he strokes her. <em>Unlike some people</em>. </p><p>She’s stretched out on his lap, soaking in the sunlight and the attention. She purrs loudly as he scratches her under the chin, tilting her head to give him better access. </p><p>“Hey, Felix!” Of course he just can’t be left alone, can he? “There you are, I missed you at breakfast!” It’s Sylvain. Of course it’s Sylvain. The cat seems to sense his shift in mood, as she turns to glare at the redhead, even though she doesn’t stop purring. </p><p>“What do you want, Sylvain?” Felix asks as the man makes himself comfortable next to him and slings and arm around his shoulders. He briefly considers shrugging it off but decides against it. </p><p>“I came to see my favourite grumpy swordsman, of course!” Sylvain responds with a flirtatious smile. He goes to ruffle Felix’s hair, and at that point Felix does slap his hand away. He then tries to pet the cat but gets scratched. “All right, all right, I get it. No touching,” he says as he pulls away slightly. </p><p>“You really should know that by now,” Felix tells him. </p><p>“Yeah, but I just have to push my luck, you know?” He slides close to Felix again, so they’re pressed against each other from knee to shoulder. He also slings his arm back around Felix’s shoulders. “It’s how I got to this point.” He presses a kiss to Felix’s temple, as if to prove his point.</p><p>“Whatever,” Felix huffs and turns away. He doesn’t push Sylvain away, though.</p><p>“Anyway, I just came to bring you some breakfast,” Sylvain continues, pulling a sandwich from what Felix is pretty sure is his pocket. “Since you didn’t eat any.”</p><p>Felix does accept the offered sandwich. Because he hasn’t eaten breakfast this morning. And he is actually starting to get a bit hungry. He’s been training all morning, until he was interrupted by the cat. </p><p>“Thanks,” he settles for as he checks the sandwich to figure out what’s in it. Pretty standard, but Sylvain clearly knows what he likes. There’s also two pieces of some kind of meat, one of which he shares with the cat, who’s been staring at the sandwich since he got it. She’s purring even louder as she eats it. </p><p>“You really get along with that cat, huh?” Sylvain points out. He’s given up on trying to pet the cat by now, just looking kind of in awe how well it likes Felix. Well, Sylvain has always been more of a dog person. </p><p>“I suppose,” Felix says, looking at the cat. “She reminds me of the cat I had when I was young,” he finally admits. Because she does, both in appearance and behaviour. </p><p>“You mean that half-feral cat that hated everyone except you?” Sylvain asks, peering down at the cat in Felix’s lap. She hisses at him when he reaches over to pet her. “Well, I can see the similarities between her and it.” </p><p>He looks at Felix for a bit with a strangely unnerving look before adding “And her and you, for that matter.” He immediately blushes and turns away, like he hadn’t actually meant to say that last part.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? How am I like a cat?” How is he supposed to be like a cat? They don’t train, or learn magic, or fight bandits, or really do anything asides from eat and sleep. Pretty much the opposite of how he is. It takes a bit of glaring, but he does get an answer from Sylvain. </p><p>“Well, you know...” he looks down at his feet and scratches the back of his neck. “They’re really independent and stubborn, so you can’t force them to do something they don’t want. You have to learn to read them, because they don’t always show what they really feel. They like affection, but only for a specific amount of time, and only from the few people they actually like.” </p><p>He looks kind of proud of himself after he’s gotten all that out, like he’s figured out some kind of great mystery or riddle. </p><p>It makes Felix huff in annoyance. As if cats, or Felix for that matter, are some kind of secretive creatures you need special talent in order to understand. Though... he’s exactly wrong with what he says. Both regarding cats and regarding Felix. Not that he would ever admit it to the annoying redhead. </p><p>“Cats aren’t that difficult to understand,” he says instead, pointedly not looking at Sylvain, instead returning his attention to the cat. “You’re just too used to dogs.”</p><p>“Maybe I am,” Sylvain admits with a laugh. He gets up, stretching a bit after sitting still for a while. “Anyway, I better get going. I promised to help out in the kitchens after breakfast. They’ll start missing me if I don’t show up soon.” He starts wandering casually in the direction of the kitchen after waving to Felix. “See you around!”</p><p>“Sylvain!” Felix calls out to him before he has a chance to disappear. </p><p>“Hmm?” Sylvain turns around with a questioning sound, looking at Felix expectantly, one eyebrow raised. </p><p>“When you’re done,” he tells the redhead, “come back here and spar with me.” He pauses slightly before quickly adding “You’ve been slacking off. Again.” </p><p>As soon as he finishes speaking, Sylvain’s face splits into the biggest smile, that honest and happy one he only shows certain people. It never fails to give Felix a funny, fluttery feeling in his stomach. A very good feeling, overall. </p><p>“Sure thing!” Sylvain agrees. “I’ll even buy you dinner after. It’s a date!” With that, he skips off to the dining hall and kitchens, before Felix has a chance to say a word. So instead, he remains seated on the bench and strokes the cat. </p><p>“I suppose it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>